


When the Angels place their bets

by timetraveling_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drinking Games, Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, hungoverangels, partially domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetraveling_angel/pseuds/timetraveling_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Balthazar place bets on who will admit their  feelings for the Winchesters first; Castiel or Gabriel</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one with lots of Sabriel and Destiel fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HOLY SHIT CAS" Dean let out a strangled yell before slipping on the damp bathroom tiles and falling flat on his back. He had just stepped out of the shower to find a certain blue eyed angel, trenchcoat and all, standing less than a foot away. Confusion followed by concern flashed across Castiel's face before he held out his hand to help the hunter up.  
"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't intend for you to slip, are you okay? Do you want me to get Sam?" Questions tumbled out of his mouth along with apologize as he hauled Dean to his feet. Well attempted to. Dean being the heavier of the two, combiened with the wet floor and despite the angel strength, caused Castiel the end up having his feet swept out from under him. The result was almost comical. Cas had put his hands out at the last moment so they rested either side of his friends head. Dean's eyes widened, sparkling forest green met an impossible blue. Sam chose this moment to burst through the door, knife in hand.  
"I heard a crash, are you okay??!"He stopped immediately when he spotted his brother under an angel on the floor. He became acutely away that all Dean was wearing was a towel, and blushed before darting out of the room, faster than he had entered. Meanwhile Cas had frozen. He had no idea what to do. He looked down at Dean's lips and lost his train of thought.  
"Cas?... Are you okay?" He didn't say anything in reply "Castiel?..."  
Castiel's mind was going 1000 miles per hour as his face got redder. Shit. He made to get up and escape from the awkward situation but Dean placed a hand on his hip to stop him. Castiel froze but looked back to Dean's face, taking in every freckle and fleck of gold in his green eyes, like he always did when he caught his gaze. He mentaly kicked himself for letting himself go back to that train of thought.  
"De-?" Before he could inquire as to why Dean had stopped him, the hunter shook his head and removed his hand, allowing Cas to stand. When both had scrambled to their feet an muttered awkward apologised Dean left to go get dressed. Cas stood in the same place and resisted the urge to hit himself while Dean sofly hit his head against the wall, both thinking the same thing.

✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen 

Sam lent against the counter of Bobby's kitchen and tried to get the image of his Brother and Mr Trenchcoat out of his head. If they didn't get together soon, Sam was going to have to do something. 

"Now now Samuel, leave your Big bros love life be" someone tutted from the doorway

"Fuck Gabe!" He yelped "I am definitely getting you guys bells or something. And get out of my head." 

Sam sighed as his heart rate went back to normal, these guys needed to stop popping out of thin air without warning. He looked up to the smirking angel who was twirling a candy cane between two fingers while leaning against the door frame.

"All that Candy's gonna come back and get you one day, Gabe. Even if you are an archangel." Sam quipped before picking up his worn copy of The Great Gatsby, intent on going back to reading, even if he'd read it 3 times already. 

"Ah maybe but not everyone can have a fine body like you" Gabe winked flirtatiously.

Sam huffed impatiently but put his book down. He would not be able to concentrate as long as Gabriel was around.  
"What do you want" 

"Ooh bit harsh! Can I not hang around my favorite Winchester without arousing suspicion?" 

"No" Sam replied bluntly and gave Gabriel bitch face #43.

"I'm hurt" the shorter man laid his hands on his chest and put on a dramatic frown. "I'm bored Moose! Cas is up flirting with Dean-O so I have no one to bother. Plus I wanna do somethinnnggggg!" 

Sam rolled his eyes, damn angels are whiny.

"Pleaseee?" Gabriel gave him puppy eyes and the younger Winchester caved. 

"What to you want to do then? We can't go out because of the snowstorm and Bobby wants us both to look after the house while he and Rufus are hunting some witch cult. We have the choice of movie marathon or scrabble" 

"HARRY POTTER FEST IT IS" Gabriel yelled as he snapped himself into the lounge. 

Sam laughed lightly before following him and collapsing on the sofa. 

"Now I expect complete silence or I will give you antlers." 

Sam raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet while Gabe zapped up some popcorn and settled down to watch the philosopher's stone. 

✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳

Dean came downstairs a few hours later to find Gabriel watching The Prisoner of Askaban with Sam asleep with his head in Gabe's lap. The angel winked at Dean and pointed at Sam's hair. Half of it had been braided with pink ribbon. Dean took a quick picture on his phone and went off to the kitchen to order some pizza. He completely missed Gabriel pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead and Sam smiling in his sleep.


	2. Destiel awkwardness and Sabriel being ridicolous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is very very random...

"I'm going to kill that god damn midget" growled Sam bitterly. He'd been sitting on his bed for half an hour, trying to get the pink ribbon out of his hair. It was starting to get annoying. After waking up to the smell of pizza and no Gabriel, his brother said that both the angels had gone off to heaven to do 'whateverthehellangelsdo'.  
He continued to insult Gabriel under his breath until he created a particularly bitchy knot that showed no signs of relenting and fell back onto the bed. Only to see a picture of himself asleep, ribbon and all on Gabriel's lap, taped to the ceiling.  
"Oh come ON!" He groaned and rolled onto his stomach debating whether to have a nap or not. He chose sleep.  
✴✳✴✳✴  
One hour later  
✳✴✳✴✳  
Sam awoke to a suprised yelp followed up by a few crashes and muffled curses.  
"Ugh, do people sleep in this house?" He grumbled before picking up the knife he kept under his pillow, slipping off the bed and heading downstairs. What he next saw would forever be etched into his memory. Castiel had gotten himself, or rather his coat, hooked onto the top of a bookshelf and hung there looking like a dazed kitten. He was even wearing Ears. Wait... No he had freaking Cat ears Pocking out of his messy hair. And Gabe?... Well Gabriel was sprawled out on the floor, wearing glittery green leggings, a pink tank top and a yellow wig.  
Dean had followed Sam and stood at his brothers shoulder "sonovabitch can this get any weirder?" Cas mewed from the bookshelf "Apparently so." Dean pushed past him to pick Cas off the tall shelf as his feet couldn't quite touch the floor. Sam approached Gabriel cautiously who was singing something that sounded like Daft Punk. Well Sam guessed it was, but Gabriel slurred on every word and hiccupped between verses".  
"Gabe? Are you drunk? And what happened to Castiel?!"  
"Sammmaaaaaayyyboyyyy!!!"  
"Oh god"  
✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✴✴✴✴✳✴✳

"Are you okay Cas?"  
The angel hadn't said much since Dean had lead him up stairs. He wasn't as drunk as brother but he was still pretty wasted. And the ears were getting distracting  
"M? Imphine Dean" Castiel hummed to himself as Dean passed him a pair of boxers along with an old, worn ACDC top and pushed him into the bathroom to get changed. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Drunk angels... He didn't even know if this even possible.  
His head snapped up to the sound of someone being violently sick. Ugh.  
"Cas? Oh man; c'mere" Dean had entered the bathroom to see a certain angel in only the boxers throwing up what seemed to have been red wine (pink vomit gives it away)  
Dean crouched next to Castiel and rubbed circles into his back while pushing his hair off his damp forehead, careful to avoid the dark ears. Dean couldn't help but think that everything seemed to happen in bathrooms when it came to his angel. What?! His Angel?! Oh no no no not right now. Cas groaned and lifted his head.  
"Dean? Does this usualy happen? Because I dont like it" his face went even more red.  
"Its fine, it happens to everyone"  
" m'sorry"  
Without another word Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and supported him as they made their way to the bed. After helping him in, Dean made for the door.  
"wait" Cas had sat up a little, but still looked dazed "stay?" Dean tried to hide his smile at the cheesy moment but took of his hoodie and slipped under the worn blankets. 

Within half an hour the Angel and Hunter were wrapped in each others arms and legs, fast asleep. 

✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳

It took a while for Sam to guide Gabriel to his room, he was tempted to leave his sorry ass on the sofa for all the sexual remarks and height comments but knew that Gabe would probably smite him if he did  
Sam took his chance while the older angel was on the floor in his ridiculous attire to take plenty of photos .  
When he'd eventually managed to get Gabriel up the stairs and convince him to take of the wig, it was an hour later and he was exhausted. Before he could make his escape though, he was roughly pulled back, onto the bed to land next to Gabriel.  
"Seriously? Gabe, I have no idea how the hell you got drunk or why Cas has Damn ears but please just go to sleep" Sam snapped, but his voice broke with fatigue and he gave up trying to get up when he felt hands on his waist.  
"You should be topless more often" Gabriel slurred  
"Thats the fifth time you've said that"  
"Hmph"  
Sam stretched out his legs, deciding to get comfy rather than wrestle a drunk angel.  
"Go to sleep, Gabe"  
"Fine mr moose man"  
Sam rolled his eyes but didn't reply or complain when Gabriel pressed against his back or when he began snoring. Gabriel's warmth and gently breath on his neck lulled Sam into a peacefully sleep  
✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳  
Bobby came home in the early hours of the next day to find a pink top on the stairs, a knife lying forgotten on the living room floor and a trenchcoat hanging of a book shelf. He ducked his head round Deans door first to see him and Castiel facing each other, tangled in blankets and looking completely content. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Cas has a tail and ears but shut the door and went to check on Sam. He found him curled around Gabriel; who was still in green leggings; and with knotted pink ribbon in his hair. Bobby's mouth quircked up in amusement but almost gagged when the scent of alcohol reached the back of his throat.  
Shaking his head, he retreated to the study and opened the fridge to grab a beer. Only to find a curly yellow wig on the sixpack.  
"Bloody idjits... "


	3. Hungover Angels

By 6.15 the next day, both of the Angels were clinging on to toilets seats with their respective hunters crouched beside them.  
By 7.00 Dean had come downstairs after a quick shower to find Castiel in his hoodie and boxers looking mildly pissed off as he explained to Gabriel that they couldn't use any 'mojo' on their hangovers.  
"Why not Cassy?" Gabriel put on a childish whine and pouted.  
"Because of your dumb idea to party with Pagen Gods and get drunk of their wine!" He snapped in response, deciding that his brother was only worsening the pounding between his ears and snuggled deaper into Dean's hoodie, finding that the smell was comforting. Hus head snapped up as Gabriel muttered under his breath

"Touchy"  
"Assbutt"  
"Fucker"  
"Shorty"  
Sam chose this moment to come up behind Dean and take in the sight of two angels, one wearing Deans clothes and the other, his own zippy jumper and boxers. They had both curled up on different sofas and were throwing insults across the room while the Winchesters watched, torn between amusement and vague irritation.  
"I'm tempted to tell them my hangover 'cure' just to shut them up" Dean said quietly to his brother.  
"You're cleaning up the vomit" Sam warned but smiled anyway.  
✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳  
A while later  
✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴  
Dena had refrained from telling them about cheap, greasy food but he was soon sorely tempted to when Gabriel told Cas to "shut up and go cuddle with his boy toy"  
The bickering went on for a while after until Bobby woke up to them arguing and proposed that he deep fried the angels wings in holy fire,drove the impala into a cliff and christened Sam's laptop by chucking it into a lake.  
All four of them kept quiet under Bobby's infamous glare and decided to just wait till the angels recovered their powers. (the Pagen's wine had messed with their mojo but it was slowly trickling back into their system, they just had to sit it out)   
Dean decided that hunting some dumbass spirits or whatever could wait for today and sat down next to Cas whom promptly layed back to rest on Dean's crossed legs. The older Winchester's eyes widened but he seemed quite content to fiddle with Cas' cat ears, having taken a liking to them. The tail still creeped him out.   
Sam stood awkwardly for a few moments until Gabriel snagged the waistband of his sweat pants and forced him to sprawl out next to him so Gabe could lean on something warm.   
They flicked through TV channels till they found a marathon of old Cowboy films that Dean insisted on watching. They spent the rest of the day being, well, normal. Which was a nice change for everyone in a way; They talked amongst each other, dozed off occasionally and, per usual, insulted each other.   
By 4pm they were all on the same sofa under blankets as the heater had cut out and Both Winchesters had crumbled and pulled the angels close, too lazy to care and too content to tease each other. Bobby had sorted out a few phone calls from Rufus and sent him off to help Garth with a werewolf, he soon collapsed on an armchair to catch up on sleep with his blue cap pulled down over his face.   
The windows were dark but the swirling masses of wind and snow could be heard underneath the old telivison that provided the only light in the room. The colours changed and lit up the faces of Angels and Hunters alike and for once in a long time, it was peaceful.  
By the time Sam, Dean and Bobby went to bed, the Angels had recovered and left to go sort out some ancient Gods, but also to get rid of Castiel's cat features.

✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴

"Dean? Dean are you awake?" Sam hissed through his brothers door before stepping inside the room "Dean?"  
A grumpy huff was followed by a gravely voice "Well I am now." "Can I ask you something?" Sam questioned before leaning against the door frame. "What?" "Do you like Cas?" "Oh c'mon man its 2 am." "So do you?" Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Jeez Sam, since when did we share feelings" he joked. Even in the dim light, he could feel his brothers glare "Look, I dunno okay? Ive never... You know, been with a guy..." He was thankful that his blush was hidden by the dark. "Ah... So you do" "Hey! Mr Detective, You DONT see me nagging ya about your cuddle session with Gabriel, do you?" "Just sort out your feelings for feather butt" "Bitch" "Jerk" As soon as the door shut, Dean dropped back down and sighed, he wasn't going to get back to sleep now with thoughts of Cas leaping round his head like gay little unicorns. ✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✴✳✳✳✴✳✴  
Meanwhile...

Castiel sat on the grass, leaning against the base of an old statue in his favorite section of heaven. Despite the relaxing surroundings that usually calmed his nerves, he was still anxious and confused as he listened in on the Winchesters convasation.  
"Bloody knuckle heads"  
Castiel looked up sharply  
"Do not swear here Gabriel"  
"Sorry bro, but seriously they'll come round"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Aw c'mon Cassy, I know you have feelings for Dean-o"  
Cas spluttered in response but Gabriel simply winked and Disappeared, leaving Castiel to watch the bees and think.


End file.
